Un retour inattendu !
by Ginie74
Summary: Quand une personne que l'on croit avoir perdu, revient ..


Auteur: Ginie  
Email :   
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété  
de Donald P. Bellisario et de la CBS…  
Genre : Romance (H/M)  
Spoilers : aucun  
Résumé : ????  
Note de l'auteur : Merci à Sylvie pour sa relecture, et son aide

Vendredi, 30 juin 2004  
QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIE

Bureau de Harm

Trois coups à la porte firent sortir Harm de ses pensées…

- Entrez

Mac entra et vit que Harm était dans ses pensées…

- Un penny pour vos pensées Pilote,  
- Vous savez très bien que mes pensées valent bien plus qu'un penny.  
- Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas entrain de penser à vos vacances, puisqu'elles commencent lundi… ???  
- Vous aussi je crois que vos vacances commence lundi, non ?  
- Oui, et je suis impatiente d'y être, car je suis fatiguée, je vais pouvoir me reposer, dit elle avec un large sourire.  
- Tout comme moi, qu'allez vous faire pendant ces 3 semaines, à part vous reposer, répondit-il en riant.  
- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien… Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ?  
- Je vais chez ma mère, elle n'est pas là et m'a laissé sa maison pour mes vacances. Je vais donc profiter du soleil de San Diego.  
- Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer pendant 3 semaines, tout seul, dans cette grande maison ?...  
- Qui vous dit que je serais seul, Mac ??  
- J'ai supposé, soupira-t-elle tristement.

Voyant que la figure de Mac avait changé, il répondit :

- Je ne serai peut-être pas seul, parce que je voulais vous demander si ça vous dirait de venir avec moi… Il y a beaucoup de place, et je m'ennuierai sans vous, termina-t-il timidement.

Le sourire revint directement sur le visage de Mac.

- C'est vrai Harm ! Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites, matelot ?? Questionna-t-elle surprise.  
- Maaaccc ! Si je ne vous voulais pas avec moi, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposer marin's.  
- Dans ce cas, j'accepte, ça va me faire un bien fou… Mais votre mère ne sera pas là ??  
- Non, elle est en France avec Franck pour un mois et m'a gentiment proposé de passer mes vacances au soleil et au calme. Je n'ai pas pu refusé…  
- Ca fait que nous allons « partir » en vacances rien que tous les deux ! Elle avait plein d'étoiles dans les yeux….  
- Oui, si ça ne vous ennuie pas…  
- Vous rougissez, Capitaine…  
- Moi…. ?? Pas du tout Colonel. Il n'est était pas si sûr que cela….

Le moment de gène passé, Harm reprit la parole :

- Je vais me promener dans le parc pour manger mon sandwich, voudriez vous joindre à moi ?  
- J'arrive, je vais chercher mon sac,  
- Ok, je vous attends.

Mac partit chercher son sac et son sandwich, arrivée dans son bureau elle s'assit quelques minutes en pensant qu'elle allait avoir Harm pour elle toute seule pendant deux semaines. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un coup frappé à la porte.

- Alors marin's on est dans ses pensées, un penny pour vos pensées, ria t il.  
- Pas besoin de penny, je pensais à mes vacances, je sens que ça va être les meilleures vacances que je n'ai prises depuis longtemps.  
- Je l'espère aussi, je crois que nous allons passer de superbes vacances. Allez, venez j'ai faim moi.  
- Ok, matelot je vous suis…

Dans le parc, ils se promenèrent, mangeant leurs sandwichs, et parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à l'heure de retourner au JAG. La journée passa très vite, quand ce fut l'heure de rentrer Harm s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Mac et cogna.

- Oui… ???  
- Mac, je passe vous prendre demain vers 15h, ça vous va ??  
- Pas de problème, je serais prête, et encore merci de bien me vouloir avec vous…  
- Mais de rien Mac, ça me fait très plaisir, mais tant que j'y pense, n'oublier pas une ou deux robes de soirée…  
- Ah bon !! Il y a une soirée en perspective ?  
- Surprise Mac !!!! Je vous laisse. A demain Mac.  
- A demain, répondit elle, pensive.

La soirée ce passa très bien, chacun se préparait pour partir, faisant sa valise, Mac prit son bikini pour le mettre dans sa valise et pense : (j'en prendrais plusieurs La Jolla est au bord du Pacifique et la maison a sa propre piscine)

« Si avec ça, je n'arrive pas à le faire craquer, c'est qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi… Mais je vais essayer et voir s'il peut encore y avoir quelque chose entre nous… »

Continuant ses bagages, Mac resta pensive une partie de la soirée, Harm de son côté, faisait la même chose, il était aussi dans ses pensées.

« Tu vas avoir la femme de ta vie, pour 3 semaines, rien que pour toi tout seul, alors va falloir bouger tes six heures de pilote… »

Le lendemain matin, Harm rangea un peu son appartement avant de partir, quand il fut l'heure, il referma sa porte et prit sa voiture direction l'appartement de Mac.

APPARTEMENT DE MAC  
GEORGESTOW, WASHINGTON, D.C

Au premier coup frappé à la porte, Mac alla ouvrir, et resta la bouche ouverte, en voyant Harm, devant elle. Il portait un polo blanc et un pantalon noir, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, ce fut Harm qui commença à parler…

- Mac, tout va bien ??  
- Euh… Oui, oui ça va…  
- Woaw, vous êtes magnifique Mac…  
- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.  
- Merci….

Harm prit les valises, et descendit le tout dans la voiture pendant que Mac fermait son appartement. Dans la voiture, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était très bonne, d'ailleurs ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi détendus. Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent dans le hall en attendant leur avion.

- Alors Harm, qu'avez-vous programmé pour notre séjour ??  
- Beaucoup de choses mais vous verrez au moment venu.  
- Je ne peux pas avoir un petit indice ?? supplia-t-elle  
- Juste que, détente et amusement sont au programme, pour le reste un peu de patience Marin's.  
- Bon, ben je crois que je n'aurais pas plus d'indice, donc…. Dit elle un peu déçue…  
- Non, vous aurez rien de plus, j'aimerais vous faire une surprise alors, s'il vous plaît Marin's, soyez patiente.  
- Ok, matelot, vous avez gagné.

Ils entendirent annoncer leur vol. Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers l'avion. Mac s'assit près du hublot et Harm à ses côtés. Une fois bien installés, Harm lui prit la main dans la sienne, d'abord surprise, elle voulut bouger sa main mais Harm la retint, elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit beaucoup de choses mais pas de peur, elle lui sourit et remit sa main dans la sienne.

Harm était ravi que Mac reste tout près de lui. Une heure après qu'ils se soient envolés de Washington, Mac s'endormit sur l'épaule de Harm. Il la regardait dormir, elle était si belle ! Le voyage ce passa dans le calme et Harm s'endormit lui aussi.

Arrivé à San Diego, l'hôtesse de l'air vint les réveiller pour leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente. Harm constata qu'en s'endormant il avait mis sa tête sur celle de Mac, il était un peu gêné, mais elle lui fit un grand sourire, auquel il répondit tout de suite. Ils sortirent de l'avion, arrivés devant l'aéroport, une voiture les attendait,

- Harm, est-ce loin de l'aéroport ?  
- Non, ça va aller vite, vous verrez. Pourquoi cette question Mac, vous êtes pressée d'arriver ?? Lui dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
- Oui, très pressée, d'aller mettre mon bikini et de faire un plongeon dans la piscine, il fait tellement chaud, que même avec ma blouse, c'et encore trop…  
- Mais vous pouvez l'ôter, si elle est de trop…  
- Haaarrrmmmm !!!!  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ??  
- Vous le savez très bien !....  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que vous m'avez tendu la perche.

Pour seul réponse il reçu un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

- Hey !! Doucement Mac.  
- Je ne vous savais pas douillet, Harm.  
- Attendez, quand nous serons arrivés, vous verrez si je suis douillet…  
- Mais j'attends de voir, Capitaine.

Harm ne sut quoi répondre, et se mit a rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Trish, ils sortirent du taxi et Mac marqua un temps d'arrêt…

- Woaw, elle est magnifique cette maison, Harm…  
- Oui, elle n'est pas mal, répondit il, avec son légendaire sourire.  
- Pas mal !!! Vous voulez rire ou quoi…  
- Pour moi, je la trouve pas mal, j'ai l'habitude de la voir, pour moi c'est une maison comme les autres.  
- Ben, pour moi, elle est superbe…  
- Attendez de voir à l'intérieur…  
- Allons y, je suis impatiente de voir ça.  
- C'est parti, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.  
- Je vous suis.

Ils rentrèrent. Harm laissa passer Mac, quand elle fut entrée, elle resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, quand elle se remit de ses émotions, Harm commença à rire.

- Pourquoi riez vous ?  
- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête…  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ??  
- On vous aurait mis un énorme gâteau au chocolat sous le nez, que vous ne l'auriez même pas remarqué… ria-t-il.  
- Haaarrmm !!!  
- Y a que la vérité qui blesse, Marin's…  
- Pfff… Vous n'êtes pas gentil avec moi…  
- Hey, Marin's, ne faites pas cette tête, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je suis désolé, dit il doucement.

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui surprit Harm.

- Quoi ? demanda Harm  
- Je vous ai eu, Capitaine… dit elle en riant  
- Marin's, vous allez me le payer…  
- Ah oui, et qu'allez vous me faire ??  
- Une douche toute habillée, en plus vous avez une blouse blanche ! Très intéressant !…  
- Harm, que voulez vous dire par « très intéressant » ???  
- Une blouse blanche toute mouillée, on voit à travers Marin's !  
- Qu'avez-vous fait du Harm que je connais, car vous ne pouvez pas être Harm, il n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses.  
- Il est resté à Washington, je ne le voulais pas avec nous, il n'arrive pas à bouger ses six heures quand il le faut…

Mac ne sut quoi répondre, Harm en profita :

- Je suis parvenu à vous cloué le bec, Marin's,

Pour toute réponse, Mac lui fit une langue, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
Harm n'arrêtait pas de rire, et Mac ajouta :

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Matelot, je vous aurai, et arrêter de rigoler. Montrez-moi plutôt où est ma chambre, que je puisse aller me changer, car comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je voudrais me baigner un peu, ça me fera du bien car j'ai très chaud.  
- Bien, Madame, après vous…

Harm montra la chambre où Mac allait dormir et lui indiqua en même temps où était la salle de bain.

- Merci Matelot, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…  
- Pas de problème, je vais me changer aussi. On se rejoint tout près de la piscine ??  
- Ok, à tout de suite.

Harm partit dans sa chambre pour s'installer et ranger aussi ses affaires, il en profita pour mettre son maillot. Une fois prêt, Harm descendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit bien frais. Mac arriva au moment où il se servait.

- Mac, voulez-vous un jus de fruit frais ??  
- Oh oui, je veux bien, merci.  
- Mais de rien, lui dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Partant vers la piscine, Harm regarda Mac marchant quelques pas devant lui, avec des yeux pleins de désir. Il la rattrapa et la prit par la taille, arrivé près de la piscine, il la lança dans l'eau.

- Ca c'est pour le coût de tout a l'heure… ria-t-il.  
- Venez ici, Matelot, si vous êtes un homme… lui lança-t-elle.  
- Mais tout de suite Marin's.

Il plongea dans la piscine, et attrapa Mac par les jambes, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva encore la tête dans l'eau. Harm remonta à la surface et riant aux éclats, tandis qu'elle remontait elle aussi. Une fois sur ses pieds elle lui sauta dessus, ce fut autour de Harm de se retrouver la tête sous l'eau. Ils jouèrent encore comme ça pendant une heure, quand ils n'en purent plus, Harm proposa de s'installer sur les chaises longues au bord de la piscine.

- Alors Matelot, on reconnaît la supériorité de Marin's ??  
- Ah ah !! Vous essayez de me faire rire…  
- Bien sûr que non, d'ailleurs ça c'est vu à l'instant… ria t elle.  
- Oh oui, vous étiez plus souvent la tête sous l'eau que hors de l'eau.  
- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, voudriez vous me mettre de la crème sur mon dos, s'il vous plaît.  
- Mais bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez Madame…  
- Tout ???  
- Bien sûr je tiens toujours mes promesses…

Mac, eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et lui dit :

- Etes vous sûr de ce que vous venez de me dire…  
- Tout a fait.  
- J'aimerais deux choses alors…  
- Dites moi Mac.  
- J'aimerais qu'on se tutoie, car nous ne sommes pas au JAG, et en plus ça fait maintenant quelques années qu'on se connaît, je trouve que ça serait mieux, qu'est ce que tu en dis ???  
- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais je ne promets pas de me pas tromper de temps en temps, et la deuxième chose c'est ?  
- J'aimerais me mettre près de toi, m'assoire entre tes jambes… finit-elle timidement.  
- Viens…

Il lui prit la main, l'installa entre ses jambes, elle était un peu crispée, il le sentit. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Une fois bien installée, Mac se laissa complètement aller sur Harm.

- Ca... te vas comme ça ?...  
- Mmmhhh !!! Parfait…

Ils se turent pendant un moment, puis Harm s'aperçut que Mac s'était endormie. Il la regarda, la tenant tout contre lui, il songea :

« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, j'aimerais tant pouvoir lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je le ferai, il le faut. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, j'adore la serrer contre moi… »

Il sortit de ses pensées car Mac venait de bouger, mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée, elle s'était juste tournée sur le côté. Harm vit qu'il pouvait la soulever, il la transporta dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il la déposa sur le lit, puis descendit préparer le repas du soir. Quand Mac se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche, puis elle descendit dans le salon. Elle y trouva Harm couché sur le canapé, elle alla se mettre tout près de lui, commençant à lui caresser la joue, il se mit à bouger, elle retira sa main d'un coup, de peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

- Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harm.

- Oui, oui, désolée de t'avoir réveillé.  
- Je veux bien que tu viennes me réveiller autant de fois que tu veux, si tu le fais à chaque fois de cette manière là…  
- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que Harmon Rabb Junior est resté à Washington, mais alors qui êtes vous ?? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
- Je suis son frère jumeau, nous ne sommes jumeaux que physiquement, rien d'autres… répondit-il d'un air faussement sérieux.  
- Mmmhh !!! Intéressant… Donc si je te demande quelque chose que j'ai demandé à Harmon Rabb et dont j'attends encore la réponse, est-ce que tu sauras me répondre, toi ??? demanda-t-elle espiègle.  
- Demande toujours, on verra… Répondit-il peu sûr de lui.  
- Ok, alors, si je te demandais de te laisser aller, dit elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de Harm. De ne plus penser à rien d'autre, et de t'abandonner.

Harm était tétanisé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux…  
- Je te voudrais pour moi toute seule, dit elle timidement.  
- Je ne dirais pas non, mais tu m'as pris de court, nous venons a peine d'arriver, moi qui voulait aussi avancer dans notre relation durant nos vacances, tu vas plus vite que moi, répondit il surpris.  
- C'est vrai, tu voudrais faire avancer les choses aussi, alors prenons notre temps nous avons trois semaines devant nous pour pouvoir parler, et se connaître encore mieux.  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, dit il en la prenant par la taille, mais comme maintenant je sais que tu veux la même chose que moi…

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

- Woaw, je ne sais pas quoi dire Harm…  
- Ne dit rien Mac, et laisse-toi aller.  
- Harm ??  
- Oui…  
- J'aimerais qu'on y aille doucement. Je voudrais qu'on prenne notre temps, nous en avons devant nous, et nous sommes seuls ! Nous pourrons parler de tout pour que notre relation parte du bon pied, car je ne veux pas faire de bêtises, je tiens trop à toi, j'ai trop peur de te perdre, dit elle timidement.  
- Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets, tu as raison, nous avons le temps, mais à te sentir près de moi, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de voir enfin leur relation avancée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se détacha de Mac et lui sourit.

- J'ai préparé le repas, je vais mettre mes lasagnes au four, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.  
- Ok…

Il partit vers la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant que ça allait être les plus belles vacances, qu'il n'ait jamais eues. Il mit à cuire ses lasagnes et revint dans le salon auprès de Mac.

- Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire demain ?  
- Est-ce que tu n'as pas tout planifié ?  
- Certaines petites choses sont déjà prévues, oui, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être des idées bien précises. Ce sont tes vacances aussi …  
- D'abord quand nous aurons mangé, j'aimerais aller me promener sur la plage, voir le coucher de soleil, assis dans le sable comme tout à l'heure sur la chaise longue au bord de la piscine.  
- Mmhhh !! Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse. Beau programme pour la soirée, allons manger, c'est prêt. Il l'emmena vers la cuisine.  
- Mes désirs sont des ordres, dit elle pensivement.  
- Oui, mais n'en n'abuse pas quand même !... ria-t-il.

Le repas ce déroula entre rire et geste tendre, tout ce passait très bien, quand ils eurent fini, ils rangèrent le tout et partirent se promener sur la plage, main dans la main.  
Ils marchèrent un moment quand Mac dit :

- Harm, si on s'installait ici ?  
- Si tu veux, viens près de moi…

Enlacés, ils restèrent comme ça pendant au moins une heure, le soleil était parti depuis peu, et Mac eu un frisson…

- Viens à la maison, il commence à rafraîchir, dit il tendrement.  
- Oui, mais je suis tellement bien dans tes bras.  
- Tu peux être dans mes bras à la maison aussi…  
- Alors rentrons…  
- Je vais faire un petit feu et nous allons nous installer dans le canapé.

Il lui prit la main, et la ramena à la maison, une fois arrivé, Harm prépara le feu tandis que Mac faisait une bonne tasse de café, une fois que tout fut prêt, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

- Sarah … ?

Mac fut surprise d'entendre Harm l'appeler par son prénom.

- Oui… ???  
- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ??  
- Bien sûr, mais si tu m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est que ça doit être très important…  
- J'aimerais t'appeler tout le temps par ton prénom, enfin quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux.  
- Euh… Pourquoi pas, désolée, je ne m'attendais pas a ça, surtout que quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ça me fait une drôle de sensation…  
- Ah bon…. ??? dit il étonné.  
- Oui, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup appelée par mon prénom depuis qu'on se connaît, mais a chaque fois, ça me donne un frisson dans le dos… dit elle gênée.  
- Si ça te dérange, je ne le ferais plus…  
- Oh non !!!! C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude, c'est tout.  
- Ok, alors va pour Sarah, dit il en la serrant contre lui.

Le restant de la soirée, ce passa dans le calme, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Sarah était entrain de s'endormir, contre le torse d'Harm, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Harm le vit et il la porta jusque sa chambre, il la redéposa sur son lit et lui mit une couverture sur elle, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la laissa dormir. Il sortit de la chambre tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, une fois sorti, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se reposer aussi.

Le lendemain, la journée se déroula toujours dans la même ambiance, le soir Harm voulait faire une surprise à Mac.

- Voilà j'aimerais que tu mettes une robe de soirée car on sort ce soir…  
- Tu m'emmènes quelque part ???  
- Surprise !!!  
- Ok, je vais me préparer, on se rejoint ici dans une heure.  
- Pas de problème

Ils allèrent se préparer chacun de leurs côtés, Harm descendit une fois prêt. En attendant Sarah, il s'était assis sur le canapé, quand il l'entendit descendre, il releva les yeux, en la voyant descendre, sa bouche s'ouvra toute seule…

- Sarah, tu es magnifique… !!!  
- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, j'adore ta chemise blanche, je trouve que ça te va très bien.  
- Merci, ravi que ça te plaise, ria-t-il.  
- Ou m'emmènes tu ?  
- Dans un restaurant très romantique…  
- Je te suis…

Restaurant « Au Paradis »  
La Jolla

- Bonsoir Monsieur Rabb, votre table est prête.  
- Merci.  
- Venez, je vous conduis.  
- On vous suit !  
- Voilà, Monsieur Rabb, c'est celle que vous vouliez, je crois… ??  
- Oui, très bien, merci.  
- Voici les menus, vous désirez un apéritif ??  
- Merci, Sarah que veux tu boire ?  
- Un jus de fruits bien frais, s'il vous plait  
- Je vais prendre la même chose.  
- Bien Monsieur…

Le serveur partit, Harm prit la main de Mac.

- Voilà je t'ai emmenée ici ce soir, car je voulais qu'on parle de ce « nous » pour savoir exactement ce que tu voudrais et quand tu le voudras… Car moi j'aimerais t'avoir rien que pour moi, depuis que nous sommes ici, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, et j'aimerais qu'on avance, alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ???  
- Woaw, Harm !!! Ce que j'aimerais c'est de t'avoir aussi pour moi toute seule, d'être tout le temps à tes côtés, mais par moment j'ai peur, peur que ça ne marche pas, et que je te perde.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas. Ecoute Sarah, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit plus que les meilleurs amis …

Il fut interrompu par le serveur, qui leurs apportait leurs apéritifs.

- Voilà, Monsieur, Madame, vous avez choisi ??  
- Merci, non pas encore.  
- Pas de problème, Monsieur, je reviendrais dans quelques minutes.  
- Merci.

Le serveur partit, Harm reprit là ou il en était…

- Sarah, as-tu compris ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure ??  
- Oui, enfin je crois…  
- Qu'as-tu compris ??  
- Que tu veux être plus que mon meilleur ami.  
- Et … ???  
- J'aimerais beaucoup aussi  
- Génial, alors nous allons dîner puis nous en rediscuterons.  
- Ok…

Le serveur revenu quelques minutes plus tard, prit les commandes, le repas fut excellent, ils apprécièrent l'un et l'autre, à la fin Harm régla la note et prit la main de Mac.

- Viens, allons nous promener sur la plage, j'aimerais que nous parlions encore un peu…  
- Je te suis, Matelot.

Ils prirent la voiture, et se rendirent à la plage, arrivés à destination, il ouvrit la portière de Mac et lui tendit la main…

- Officier et gentleman, je vois que tu n'as pas changé…  
- Toujours avec toi.  
- Allez, viens, allons nous installer sur la plage.  
- Comme hier soir ?  
- Bien sûr.

Ils s'assirent comme le jour avant, Mac entre les jambes de Harm.

- Alors, Matelot, dis moi ce que tu souhaites tant me dire…  
- Voilà, je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps, mais on s'est beaucoup rapprochés depuis ses dernières 24h. Quand tu n'es pas près de moi, je suis perdu, et cette nuit je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, car je pensais à toi, tu n'étais pas loin de moi, mais pas dans mes bras.  
- Que veux tu dire Harm ??  
- Sarah je suis tombé amoureux de toi le premier jour où je t'ai vue dans cette roseraie, mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, par peur de te perdre, comme j'ai perdu ceux que j'aime…  
- Harm… !!! Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne perdras jamais…  
- Je t'aime tellement Sarah !... Parfois ça me fait très peur.  
- Harm… ???  
- Oui ???  
- As-tu dis ce que je crois que tu as dis ??  
- Je crois que oui, je l'ai enfin dit… Woaw que ça fait du bien.  
- Je t'aime aussi Harm…

Il lui prit son visage, et le tourna pour voir ses yeux …

- Sarah, as-tu dis ce que je crois que tu as dis ??  
- Oui je l'ai dit et c'est vrai que ça fait du bien.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui. Le baiser fut d'abord timide et doux mais se transforma vite en passion et désir. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Sarah, si tu savais a quel point je t'aime, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir toutes ces années sans rien dire.  
- Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps, et c'est grâce à toi.  
- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, mais je peux te répondre la même chose…

Toujours enlacés, ils ne voulaient pas bouger, ils craignaient d'être la proie d'un de leurs éternels rêves, peur d'avoir rêver cette soirée, Harm reprit la parole :

- Sarah, je suis très heureux que l'on soit enfin ensemble, mais comme on en a déjà parlé, et même si ce ne sera pas facile, j'aimerais qu'on y aille doucement, je ne voudrais rien précipiter.  
- Tout a fait d'accord avec toi, mais j'aimerais que tu sois quand même près de moi cette nuit, juste pour passer la nuit dans tes bras.  
- Ok, et je dormirais mieux par la même occasion.

Ils restèrent encore un moment sur la plage, puis décidèrent de rentrer, arrivés à la maison, ils se préparèrent pour la nuit et s'installèrent dans le lit de Harm.  
Le lendemain matin, Harm prépara le petit déjeuner, qu'ils prirent sur la terrasse, la journée passa très vite. Les jours défilaient et tout allait bien, mais à la fin de la première semaine, Harm remarqua que Sarah était souvent dans ses pensées.

- Sarah… ??

- Sarah… ?? Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Euh… Oui, oui…  
- Sarah, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, parle moi, dit moi ce que tu as… Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ???  
- Oh Harm, mais non. Ce n'est pas toi, je pense au JAG, à nos amis, que vont-ils dire ?  
- Je crois que nos amis seront heureux pour nous, et pour le JAG, j'ai décidé de démissionner, je veux être près de toi et le reste n'a plus aucune importance.  
- Harm !!! Si on en parlait à l'Amiral, on verra ce qu'il dira, et à ce moment là il sera temps de prendre une décision. Tu ne crois pas ??  
- Ok, mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, alors nous allons continuer à profiter de nos vacances.  
- Ok…

Les jours passèrent très vite, arrive les quelques derniers jours…

- Sarah, je dois aller faire une course en ville, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, que me caches tu ?  
- Rien du tout, je voudrais juste aller faire une course, c'est tout…  
- Harm, pourquoi tu veux y aller tout seul, tu ne veux pas me dire ou tu vas parce qu'il y a une autre femme là en dessous ??  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ?? Je te l'ai dis, je ne veux plus que toi dans ma vie, le reste ne m'intéresse plus…  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Sarah, tu me fais confiance ?  
- Bien sûr…  
- Alors, laisse moi faire, tu sauras ce que j'ai été faire en ville, ok ??  
- Ok, je vais me baigner à la piscine pendant ce temps là, ne soit pas trop long…  
- Promis.

Il partit, et Mac le regarda partir tristement, ils ne s'étaient plus séparés depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à La Jolla, ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas l'avoir près d'elle.

Centre Commerciale  
La Jolla

Harm entra dans la bijouterie, la vendeuse l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha du comptoir, il dit :

- Bonjour, je cherche une bague pour ma fiancée.  
- Bonjour, je vais vous montrer ce que l'on a…

Une demi heure plus tard, il sortit du magasin, avec dans ses mains, la précieuse petite boîte.

« Mademoiselle Mackenzie, je vous tiens et je ne vous lâche plus… » Pensa-t-il.

Harm, de retour à la maison, alla cacher son petit cadeau dans son armoire. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, en maillot, et alla rejoindre Mac près de la piscine. En arrivant, il la trouva endormie sur la chaise longue. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire apparut.

- Je n'ai pas été trop long ?  
- Si, très, mais tu es pardonné, maintenant que tu es près de moi.  
- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fâchée contre moi aujourd'hui…  
- Pourquoi, pas aujourd'hui, demain, tu voudras bien que je sois fâché ???  
- Non. Bien sûr que non… Mais j'ai prévu une soirée romantique, et j'aimerais que la journée se passe bien comme cela a été jusque maintenant. J'ai eu peur ce matin, que tu te fâches parce que j'allais en ville sans toi.  
- Je ne suis pas fâchée, on ne s'est pas séparés depuis que nous sommes ici, et j'étais triste te voir partir seul, à peine (que) tu étais parti, tu me manquais déjà.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais il faut quand même s'habituer à être l'un sans l'autre. Quand on va retourner à Washington, et au JAG !... Moi non plus je n'aime pas être séparé de toi, mais il le faut bien de temps en temps, tu ne penses pas ??  
- Bien sûr que si, mais je me sens tellement bien quand tu es près de moi, et si seule quand tu n'y es plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa, et se séparèrent par manque d'air.

- Viens, allons un peu dans l'eau  
- Si tu veux…

Arrivés dans l'eau, Harm la prit dans ses bras, immédiatement elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore…. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas. S'arrêtant de temps à autres pour respirer. L'après midi ce passa entre caresses et baiser, en début de soirée, Harm décida qu'il fallait aller se préparer.

- Sarah ??  
- Oui…  
- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre un bon bain ??  
- Pourquoi tu ne me veux plus près de toi ?  
- Bien sûr que si, j'ai toujours envie de t'avoir près de moi, mais je vais aller préparer le dîner, alors je me suis dit que pendant ce temps, tu pourrais en profiter pour te faire encore plus belle… Tu seras plus détendue après… Je voudrais qu'on passe une soirée agréable et j'ai plusieurs choses à préparer à côté….  
- Ah bon ???  
- Oui, mais tu verras tout a l'heure…  
- Ok, se résigna-t-elle.

Mac monta dans la salle de bain, Harm se mit directement au travail, il voulait que tout soit parfait, une fois que tout fut prêt, il alla prendre sa douche et se changer. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, Mac y était toujours.

- Sarah est ce que je peux rentrer ??  
- Oui, viens, j'allais justement sortir du bain.

Harm entra dans la salle de bain, ses yeux ne quittaient plus Sarah.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ??  
- Ca va faire une heure et demi que je suis dans mon bain, Harm.  
- Justement, tu n'es plus à quelques minutes près…  
- Voudrais-tu me rejoindre peut être ??  
- Si tu me fais une petite place, je vais me mettre derrière toi. Comme ça je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras…  
- Mmmhhh ! Elle est tentante ta proposition.  
- Oh oui…  
- Viens, tu m'as manqué…

Il s'approcha de la baignoire, et l'embrassa, il commença à se déshabiller, Sarah ne le quittait pas des yeux, quand il fut prêt à rentrer dans le bain, il vit le regard de Sarah, il ne dit rien et s'installa derrière elle.

- Prends moi dans tes bras, Harm.  
- Viens là mon ange…  
- Mon ange ???  
- Tu n'aimes pas ??  
- J'adore, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise, c'est tout.  
- Et ce n'est pas fini…  
- Ah, tu m'as préparé une surprise ?  
- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non…  
- Haaarrrmmm !!! dis moi, dis moi… S'il te plaît !  
- Non, sinon ce n'est plus une surprise.  
- Sarah garde tes mains pour toi, ça ne sert à rien, je ne te dirais rien…  
- Je ne peux pas te faire des caresses ? Tout à l'heure dans la piscine, tu n'as pas protesté…  
- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais ne le fais pas pour avoir un renseignement.  
- Non, tu as tout arrangé, j'attendrais bien encore un peu, je veux juste être dans tes bras, j'adore quand on se fait des petits câlins, en plus tu n'as rien sur toi, ce qui est très intéressant…  
- Sarah, comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai très envie de toi, mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois se passe dans la salle de bain, je voudrais quelque chose de plus romantique, je veux pouvoir t'aimer tendrement et prendre tout mon temps, donc, nous allons aller manger et nous verrons où la soirée va nous mener.  
- Ca me va, je vais sortir et finir de m'apprêter, on se rejoint d'ici une heure dans le salon ??  
- Pas de problème…

Elle se leva de la baignoire, Harm la retient par la taille.

- Tu sais que tu es très belle, dit il en l'attirant près de lui.  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Ils s'embrassèrent, le baiser s'enflamma, ils se séparèrent encore une fois au bord de l'asphyxie

- Harm … !! Si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de rien, alors je vais me préparer, ok ??  
- Tu as raison, j'y vais aussi…

Ils se levèrent tous les deux ensembles, Harm prit une serviette et la mit autour du corps de Mac, lui fit un baiser sur la joue, une fois fait, Mac sortit de la salle de bain en direction de sa chambre. Harm de son côté, essaya de calmer une partie de son anatomie, prit aussi la direction de sa chambre.  
Une demi heure plus tard, Harm descendit, il était un peu nerveux, comme il faisait chaud, il avait décidé de mettre un polo noir et un jeans bleu. Il alla voir dans la cuisine pour mettre chauffer les plats. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sarah descendit à son tour, elle avait mis une robe légère de couleur blanche, comme elle marchait pieds nus, Harm ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle entoura sa taille ce qui le fit sursauter.  
- Hey !!! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs…  
- Désolée, je ne le voulais pas…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange, viens là…  
- Mmmhh !!! Bonne idée !

Sarah se blottit dans les bras de Harm, ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, puis il décida de bouger.

- Viens t'installer dans le salon.  
- Je te suis, Matelot.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, toujours enlacés, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais finirent par parler de leur relation.

- Harm, j'aimerais te poser une question ….  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être avec moi ?... Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te donner un enfant, et toi tu voudrais fonder une famille et…

Harm l'arrêta en lui mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Je veux fonder une famille, c'est vrai. Mais je veux que ce soit avec toi, s'il faut on adoptera… Tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, j'ai été qu'un idiot pendant 8 ans, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Sarah avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Harm les lui essuya avec son pouce.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange, je te dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur, c'est tout.  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois comme ça, aussi direct.  
- Faudra que tu t'y habitues car je ne m'arrêterai plus…  
- Je vais y prendre goût…  
- Mais tu peux…  
- Si on allait manger ?? Tu n'as pas faim ??  
- Oh si, je suis affamée…  
- Allons y…

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance romantique, à la lueur des chandelles, entre rire et caresses. Une fois terminé, il lui prit la main…

- Viens avec moi…  
- Je te suivrais au bout de monde Matelot…  
- Déjà jusqu'au canapé, ça ne sera déjà pas mal…  
- Haarrmmm !!!  
- Je rigole Sarah…  
- Oui, oui…

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, quand Harm prit une grande inspiration…

- Sarah, tu vas savoir pourquoi je suis parti seul ce matin…  
- Je vais savoir ce que tu m'as caché toute la journée ??  
- Je voulais te faire une surprise…  
- Ah !! Je vais enfin avoir la réponse à mes questions…  
- Euh… !!!  
- Harm … ???  
- Voilà, je suis allé en ville se matin pour acheter ceci…

Il alla dans sa poche et sorti la petite boîte. Sarah en la voyant, mit automatiquement sa main devant sa bouche.

- Sarah, est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi dans ta vie, veux-tu devenir ma femme ???  
- Oh Harm… !!!

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il prit peur.

- J'ai été trop vite, je crois…  
- Non Harm, c'est que je m'attendais a beaucoup de chose, mais pas à ça…  
- Et ??  
- Oui ! Oui ! Et encore oui ! J'en ai tellement rêvé…  
- Tu rêves de moi Marin's ??  
- Oh oui et pas seulement une fois…  
- J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai souvent rêvé de toi, je ne compte pas les douches froides que je devais prendre le matin.

Ils se mirent à rire, l'ambiance était redevenue comme auparavant. Il prit la bague et la mit au doigt de Sarah.

- Maintenant, nous sommes fiancés, je voulais le faire avant de rentrer à Washington, car je vais pouvoir annoncer à tout le monde que j'aime Sarah Mackenzie et qu'elle va devenir ma femme.  
- Je t'aime Harmon Rabb Jr.  
- J'adore te l'entendre dire…  
- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…  
- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, mais chuutt maintenant…

Il attrapa le visage de Sarah, et l'embrassa comme un fou, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il la fit rouler par terre, ils se caressèrent, Sarah voulu ôter le polo de Harm, mais il l'arrêta.

- Sarah, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis, tout a l'heure dans le bain ??  
- Oui, mais j'en ai tellement envie, Harm.  
- Moi aussi, mon ange, viens avec moi, nous serons mieux là haut.

Sans un mot, Sarah prit la main d'Harm, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sarah. Ils passèrent une nuit magique, pleine d'amour.

Le lendemain matin, Harm se réveilla un large sourire aux lèvres, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, il se tourna vers Sarah et vit qu'elle dormait encore, il se leva doucement, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il mit tout sur un plateau et monta dans la chambre, il essaya de la réveiller avec douceur.

- Bonjour mon amour, je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner au lit.  
- Harm… dodo moi…  
- Tu sais mon amour, il est déjà 10h30, j'aimerais profiter du peu de vacances qu'il nous reste

Sarah, leva sa tête et dit :

- Tu as le chic, pour réveiller les gens toi…  
- J'ai juste essayé de trouver quelque chose qui te ferait réagir  
- Ben … Tu as gagné…

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, et profitèrent le plus possibles des trois derniers jours de vacances.  
Ils rentrèrent à Washington, le dimanche en fin d'après midi.

APPARTEMENT DE SARAH  
GEORGESTOWN  
WASHINGTON DC

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, on doit être en forme pour aller au JAG, si je reste, je ne crois pas que tu te reposeras et moi non plus.  
- Tu as sans doute raison.  
- J'ai raison, je vais y aller, je t'aime, tu le sais ça …  
- Oui, et je t'aime aussi, passe une bonne nuit.  
- Merci, passe une bonne nuit aussi.

Ils se quittèrent, Harm repartit chez lui, et Sarah s'installa dans son canapé.

« J'ai passé de superbes vacances, je n'oublierais jamais ces trois semaines… » Pensa-t-elle.

La soirée passa entre ouverture de valises et rangement. Sarah et Harm s'endormirent tôt, fatigués de leur voyage, mais la tête pleine d'étoiles.

QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIE

Le lendemain matin, Sarah arriva pile à l'heure, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, quand elle fut interpellée par Harriet.

- Bonjour, Madame, comment sont passées vos vacances ??  
- Bonjour, Harriet, magnifiquement bien, et vous ? Comment va la petite famille ?  
- Très bien Madame, le petit AJ demande à voir sa marraine, ça fait un moment qu'il ne la pas vue.  
- Remettez lui un bisou de ma part et dites lui que le week-end prochain, je viendrai le chercher pour passer la journée ensemble.  
- Je lui dirai, Madame, merci pour lui.  
- Qu'est ce que vous lui direz Harriet ??

Harm venait d'arriver, mais elles ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

- Je dirais à AJ que sa marraine, lui fait un bisou et qu'elle viendra le chercher le week-end prochain pour qu'ils passent la journée ensemble.  
- Mmmhh !! Beau programme ça, Marin's.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi…  
- Je vous laisse, dit Harriet, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Harm accompagna Sarah dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte.

- Bonjour, toi…  
- Bonjour toi aussi.  
- Tu as bien dormi ??  
- C'est mieux quand tu es près de moi. Et toi ??  
- Pareil…

Un moment passa

- Sarah j'aimerais aller voir l'Amiral, je ne veux pas me cacher, je te l'ai dit…  
- Harm, j'ai tellement peur qu'il nous sépare.  
- Il ne nous séparera pas, je démissionnerai, je trouverai autre chose. J'ai déjà eu une belle carrière, maintenant ça n'a plus autant d'importance, ce qui compte pour moi aujourd'hui, c'est toi, c'est nous.  
- Harm, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies encore pour moi, tu l'as déjà fait une fois, on a eu de la chance que l'Amiral t'ait repris. Mais il ne le fera pas deux fois.  
- Je te l'ai dit Sarah, peut importe, ce que je veux maintenant c'est être avec toi.

Ils furent interrompus par le Quartier Maître Coastes.

- Excusez moi ! Madame, Monsieur, bonjour, l'Amiral voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.  
- Bonjour Quartier Maître, nous arrivons.  
- Bien, Madame.

Harm regarda Sarah et lui dit

- Quand on parle du loup…  
- Oui, comme tu dis.

Harm et Sarah se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'amiral.

- Colonel Mackenzie et le Capitaine Rabb, au rapport selon vos ordres.  
- Repos, Capitaine, Colonel, asseyez vous.  
- Merci Monsieur.  
- Harm ??? dit l'Amiral.

Surpris par le ton convivial de l'amiral, pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui, Monsieur.  
- Je vais vous posez une question, car je vous trouve tous les deux bizarres ce matin. Mais répondez moi franchement.  
- Bien, Monsieur…  
- Voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de vos vacances, si vous êtes partis tous les deux ou chacun de votre côté, mais vous devriez en prendre plus souvent, vous avez l'air en pleine forme. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ??  
- En effet Monsieur, dit Harm, j'avais l'intention de venir vous voir, voilà je me suis fiancé pendant ces vacances.  
- Félicitation Capitaine.  
- Merci, Monsieur… Mais je ne sais pas si la suite vous plaira autant…  
- Ah bon ?? Dites toujours Capitaine.  
- Ma fiancée est dans l'armée, et j'ai décidé que ma vie personnelle passerait avant ma vie professionnelle.  
- Pourquoi cela Capitaine ??  
- Parce qu'il s'agit du Colonel Mackenzie, Monsieur, Sarah a accepté ma demande, je sais que pour vous c'est ennuyeux, je ne veux pas vous causer de soucis, je vous remettrai ma démission dans la journée, Monsieur.

L'amiral n'en revenait pas, ils étaient enfin ensemble, et lui voulait démissionner.

- Enfin !!!!  
- Monsieur ??? demanda Sarah  
- Vous y êtes enfin arrivé ! Je suis très heureux pour vous.

Harm n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sarah le regarda étonnée aussi. Puis l'Amiral se remit à parler :

- Je vais pouvoir enfin utiliser cette dérogation, elle est dans mon tiroir depuis des années…  
- Monsieur… ???  
- Eh oui Harm, j'ai toujours espéré, vous voir ensemble… Vous vous aimez ça se voit… Mais vous, vous ne l'avez pas vu, ou ignoré de peur de voir la vérité en face. Donc, nous allons continuer à travailler ensemble et c'est le plus important.  
- Merci Monsieur. Merci beaucoup, dit Sarah.

AJ lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis très heureux pour vous, Sarah, lui dit-il tout bas dans l'oreille.  
- Merci Amiral.  
- Monsieur… ??? demanda Harm.  
- Oui, Harm ?  
- J'aimerais le dire à tous nos amis, est-ce possible ??  
- Bien sûr Harm, faites le …  
- Merci, Monsieur.

Harm prit la main de Sarah et sortit du bureau de l'Amiral, ce dernier appela tout le monde pour une annonce.

- C'est à vous, Harm…  
- Oui Amiral… Alors voilà, je voudrais vous annoncé que je vais me marier, nous n'avons pas encore de date précise, mais nous y réfléchissons.  
- Bravo, Monsieur, mais vous nous avez pas dit, avec qui vous allez vous marier, dit Harriet très curieuse.  
- Vous avez raison Harriet…

Harm se retourna vers Sarah et la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Harriet avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Voilà ma fiancée. Le Colonel Mackenzie a accepté ma demande.

Des applaudissements et un grand cri ce fit entendre, Harriet bondit sur Sarah.

- Je suis tellement contente pour vous, Madame, vous méritez d'être heureuse…  
- Merci beaucoup, Harriet.

La journée se passa dans le calme, le soir Harm alla chez Sarah et décidèrent de ne pas naviguer entre leurs deux appartements, ils achèteraient une maison.  
Quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient installés dans leur nouvelle maison, pas loin de chez l'Amiral, ils s'y sentirent bien.  
Les préparatifs du mariage allaient bon train, quand fut le grand jour, Harm était très nerveux, mais il se calma vite en voyant Sarah arriver, Bud juste derrière lui, lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer, Harm répondit par un sourire.  
Quand ils furent mariés, Sarah, n'arrivait toujours pas à lâcher son mari, ils dansèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Deux jours plus tard, ils partirent à Hawaï pour leur lune de miel.  
Puis tout doucement la vie reprenait son cours, les disputes, les cris, tout était comme avant, mais il y avait quand même quelques changements, mais ils le montraient fort peu.  
Un jour Harm arriva dans son bureau, s'y installa et vit une enveloppe avec l'écriture de Sarah. Il l'ouvrit…

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, je t'aime pour plein de choses, mais ce que j'aime chez toi c'est que quand tu fais une promesse tu la tiens, même s'il y a peu de chance que ça se réalise, alors merci, merci pour le bonheur que je vis chaque jour et pour le cadeau exceptionnel que tu viens de me faire…. Je te mets une photo au cas où, tu n'aurais pas compris… Je t'aime. Sarah » 

Fin.


End file.
